Dial In
Overview The mission requires teams to crack a code, and the Blue Team is given a 15-second handicap. Meanwhile, intra-team alliances complicate competition. Summary The mission, called "Dial In", was patterned after the science of cracking codes. Each team had to decode a message from a giant wheel. The mission requires teams to crack a code, and the Blue team is given a 15-second handicap. Meanwhile, intra-team alliances complicate competition. The final four teams competed in a very important Temple Mission to ensure that they did not have to make the journey to the Temple of Fate. The mission, called "Dial In," was patterned after the science of cracking codes. Each team had to decode a message from a giant wheel with letters and numbers that, when lined up correctly, would reveal a question that the teams needed to answer. Since the Blue team had received the Samadhi from the Green team, they had to start the game a staggering 15 seconds after everyone else. As soon as they got to their board they began cracking the code, and to everyone's shock, they finished first. Never before had a team that received the Samadhi won, and it sent a clear message to all the teams that Blue was the strongest team on the beach. When it came time for Blue to decide who to send to Temple, they seesawed back and forth for hours. Of course an obvious choice was the Green team who, despite making it this far, was still an "outsider." The other choice had to come from a team inside the strong Blue-Yellow-Red Alliance. Would it be the Red team that had Aaron's best friend on it, or the Yellow team that had Aaron's "girl" on it? At the Temple Selection, the Blue team chose Green and Yellow to head up to Temple. Sabrina was shocked at this decision, and it showed as she made Jonna feel the brunt of her frustration. After an intense three rounds at the Temple, the Green team's luck ran out, and the Yellow team triumphantly returned to the beach. It's official, the final three teams of Endurance are: the Blue team, the Red team, and the Yellow team. Game Play Pyramid Pieces :''To be won at next Endurance Mission: ''Commitment, Luck Mission Dial In is patterned after the science of cracking codes. Each team had to decode a message from a giant wheel. The mission requires teams to crack a code Production Notes Trivia *Green's elimination in this episode began the Three Temple Curse, where no team that has gone up to Temple three times would come back on the third try. *First time that a team that has been handicapped by the Samadhi wins the mission. * First time where the Yellow Team goes to (and survives) the Temple of Fate. * First time a team is sent to temple after winning the preceding endurance mission. While this would happen again in every season onward apart from Endurance 2, this was the only time where the team in question was eliminated. Episode Links *Endurance: Dial In on Veoh (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Strategy Games Category:Final Four Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes